Lucy and Nicholas pointless fluff story
by Shift 1120
Summary: Why not, these two are adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Drake Chronicles**

Nicholas

"Damnit," I swore, pounding on the door of the closet, careful to make sure it didn't break. I know I deserve this, Lucy had been furious that I'd locked her up, and if I did escape she'd make sure I couldn't next time. But still, how in the name of all vampires did she trick me. And then she left me in here for hours while she trained with Quinn's new BFF, Hunter Wild. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realised she'd come back until she spoke.

"Nicky?" I heard her say hesitantly, "Are you ok?"

He question confused me, and I considered not answering, but her heartbeat sped up to an alarming speed.

"Hey, Lucy, calm down," I said, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're still in there," she said in a small voice. That really panicked me, Lucy never did anything small. I busted out of the closet and practically fell over her.

"Lucy," I gasped in surprise, "what's wrong?"

"You scared the hell out of me Nicholas Drake," she snapped, pushing me off her and standing up, the Lucy I knew and loved was back, "I figured you'd bust out in a few seconds."

"Sorry," I smiled, getting to my feet, "I didn't mean to frighten you, Lucky, and I just figured I deserved it."

"That you did," Lucy smirked, "Locking me in a closet to 'protect' me. Jesus Nicky, I always thought you were smart."

"Don't call me Nicky,"

"Don't call me Lucky,"

"I love you Lucky," I smiled and kissed her. Her heart stuttered, but I'd gotten used to that. The first time we'd kissed in circumstances that weren't life-threatening, I'd freaked when her heart had lost that steady rhythm I based myself around. Of course, she, Solange, and _all _of my brothers had teased me for weeks.

"Ew, gross,"

Lucy and I separated to see Solange grinning at us.

"Shouldn't you be sucking face with Kieran," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Mental image," I groaned, "Thanks Lucy."

"Ha ha, very funny Luce," Solange rolled her eyes, "I just came to say Quinn's back with Hunter, and Logan's back with Isabeau, Mom and Dad are back, and all of my brothers are here, so we're having a family plus partners reunion."

"Am I family or partner," Lucy asked me.

"Definitely family," I reassured her.

"But she's your partner too," protested Solange, "So you're both Lucy."

"Cool," she smiled, "Come on, I want to see Hunter again. Maybe she can give me a few of those eggs."

"Oh God," I muttered under my breath, but she still heard me.

"I heard that Nicholas Drake," she smiled, and kissed me, "I'll test them on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a question, does the disclaimer really matter. Anyway, I don't own the Drake Chronicles or all of the books would be from Lucy and Nicholas's point of view, since I love those two characters, (in case you didn't notice).**** This is just a pointless continuation btw.**

**Lucy**

My brain was still too fogged up with pheromones to function as Nicholas pulled me into the living room. I knew my heartbeat was irregular, but it wasn't _my_ fault that my boyfriend's family were vampires, so it's _their_ problem that they know when I've been making out with their youngest brother.

"Stop thinking Lucy," Quinn quipped, "Your brain might explode from sudden use."

"Ha, ha," I rolled my eyes, glancing around the room. Hunter and Isabeau are both here, standing next to their respective boyfriends, and Helena and Liam are here. I assume the rest of the Drakes are upstairs. Quinn smirked at me, and Hunter stood on his toe.

"Hello again Lucy," she grinned,

"Hey Hunter, permission to break Quinn's nose please," I growled unimpressively at him. I swear he actually paled.

"Denied, I like his nose," she smiled shyly, "But duly noted."

"Damn," I muttered, "Next time Quinn, next time."

"_If_ Lucy is quite done threatening Quinn," Helena raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to personally welcome Isabeau St Croix and Hunter Wild to the family."

"Do I get no welcome?" I smirked, "I'm wounded, and I might have to dump Nicky in a fit of pique."

"You know what the word 'pique' means," Logan snorted, "Lovely."

"Be nice," Isabeau elbowed him in the ribs, "Hello Lucy."

"Isabeau," I gave her a quick hug.

"What, no Hypnos?" she raised her eyebrows at Kieran.

"I said I was sorry," he exclaimed.

"Relax Kieran," Solange smiled, "She's joking."

"So, are we done?" I asked, "Nicky and I were busy."

Solange snorted and Logan covered up a laugh. Hunter and Isabeau looked scandalised, but Helena, Liam, Nicholas and Quinn just looked faintly amused.

"Then by all means go ahead," Logan giggled. Like a girl.

He really should have known better. I mean, since when have I ever backed down from a challenge. That's right, _never._ I stepped closer to Nicholas and kissed him on the lips, almost as desperately as when we were fighting in the courts.

"Get a room," Conner yelled from his computer space, "I can here Lucy's heart go wild from here."

"Jealous," I yelled back, once I'd finished with Nicholas.

"Of Nicholas, as if,"

"Right," I muttered, "That's it."

"Uh, Lucy," Nicholas followed me, 'What are you doing?"

I stormed into Conner's room, and he flinched and cowered against his desk.

"Please don't break my nose," he grovelled. I looked fierce for a few more seconds, before collapsing against Nicholas and laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"You're nuts," Nicholas sighed, leading me out the room, "Absolutely nuts."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ok, that was pretty crap, but I'm bored and Mythbusters doesn't come on for another two hours, so I may write another chap if I don't get bored with this story. Suggestions if you want, cuz I'm stumped. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it really means a lot. **

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 coming right up, I think I'll make this one a little bit more serious, with a bit of cool vamp fighting. And Lucy breaking someone's nose. And protective Nicholas. Lol, don't want to give it all away!**

Making our way down the stairs, I happily joked and laughed with Nicholas, teasing him much to the amusement of his family. The lights in the house, flashed once, twice. Instantly the Drake family stiffened and as one bared their fangs.

"Silent alarm," I explained to Hunter, Kieran and Isabeau, "The perimeter has been breached,"

"Stay in the house Lucy," Helena Drake ordered, "Nicholas?"

"I'll protect her," Nicholas confirmed, "They shouldn't make it to the house anyway."

"Right," Helena nodded, "Hunter, do you want to fight?"

"What, she gets a choice and I don't," I protested, "So not fair,"

"Not now Lucy," Liam Drake reminded me kindly, "You haven't received the training Hunter has. Hunter?"

"I'll fight," Hunter smiled grimly, "I have my weapons and Hypnos. Is it rogue vamps coming for Solange or _Hel-Blar_?"

Sebastian scented the air carefully, "_Hel-Blar_," he confirmed, "and judging by the strength of the smell, a lot of them. They're getting closer."

"Solange," Helena began, but the girl cut her off.

"Mom," she snarled, "I am not waiting in the house, I am a fully fledged vampire."

"Fine," Helena sighed, "But you stay with Sebastian. No negotiation, understood?"

Solange nodded, and they headed out of the house, taking up defensive positions around the front door, I sighed unhappily and threw myself onto one of the sofas.

"We're protecting you Lucy," Nicholas said gently.

"I know," I grumbled, "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I need you to promise me something,"

"What?" he asked warily.

"If they're losing," I swallowed, even the idea was painful, "If they're losing, you have to go out and help them. Even if it means leaving me."

"Lucky–,"

"Promise me Nicholas," I snapped, anxiety making my tone harsher than I'd intended.

"I promise," he finally agreed.

"Nicholas!" I heard Solange's voice cry out in warning. His head snapped up to see that three _Hel-Blar_ had penetrated the defence and stood at the threshold of the mansion. I swore, Nicholas couldn't defend against all three. Luckily, he might not have to.

I slowly withdrew my rhinestone studded stake from where I'd hidden it in the sofa, Quick as I flash I hurled it at the closest _Hel-Blar_ while he stood, scenting the air. He crumpled into ash. The others hissed in warning and advanced. Nicholas quickly staked one, but was thrown aside by the second, hitting a wall with an worryingly loud thud.

"Nicky!" I screamed, and then cursed when the attention of the enraged vampire turned to me. I scrambled in my pockets for anything that could help me, but came up with nothing. I could hear Solange's panicked cries and her brothers' curses, but they were drowned out by the roaring of blood in my ears.

"Lucky," Nicky was screaming my name, trying to get the _Hel-Blar's_ attention. I raised my chin and stared at the vampire stubbornly. I was not going out without a fight.

"Lucy," Nicky was gasping with pain, "Stake on your right."

I didn't make the rookie mistake of glancing at it, but shot out my right hand and swiped where I though the stake would be. Luck or fate was one my side, and the rough wooden surface that greeted my fingers almost had me sobbing with relief. I could hear that one of the Drake brothers had broken off and was coming to help, but he needed time. I darted out of the way of the blue vampire and flung it at him as fast as I could. I never expected it to meet it's target, but the few seconds it took for the _Hel-Blar_ to bat the stake out of the way was enough for Logan to sneak up behind it and stake him from behind.

"Thanks," I struggled to control my racing heartbeat. Logan barely spared me a glance, sprinting out of the front door back to Isabeau's side. I hurried over to Nicholas.

"Are you alright," I asked, my hands fluttering uselessly around his body, "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," he groaned, "You?"

"Me?" I shrieked, "I wasn't thrown half across the room."

"Calm down,"

"Calm down!" I stared at him, "You could have died! I love you; I don't know what I'd do without you."

I immediately wished I hadn't said that. Nicholas grinned, winking at me, and painfully pulled himself into sitting position.

"I love you too Lucy," he grabbed my hands and held them within his own, pulling me closer and kissing me, nipping my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss, until nothing existed except me and him.

"You're a lot of help in a fight," Quinn's dry voice interrupted us.

"Shut-up Quinn," I grinned.

"Hunter!" an unfamiliar voice rang out, "What are you doing?"

"Oh shit," Hunter cursed, "Stand down, it's my grandfather. But stay out of the way, he hates vampires."

"Enough to endanger the treaty?" Helena asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Hunter admitted guiltily, "No Quinn, stay _here._"

She made her way nervously toward the old man striding towards us. They argued for a while, until Hunter's voice rose above the noise.

"I don't care what your views are on vampires," she finally yelled, "The Drakes have done nothing to show me they are untrustworthy, and neither has Quinn."

The old man glared for a while, before angrily stomping his way over to us. The family tensed, but I knew they would not hurt Hunter's grandfather, if not for Hunter's benefit, then for Quinn's.

"I don't know what you blood-sucking monsters have done to my granddaughter," he snarled, "But I want you to reverse it. Understood?"

Helena bristled, but it was Nicholas stepped forward, "We aren't monsters," he protested hotly. Caleb Wild glared at him and his hand unconsciously reached for a stake. That did it. I lunged forward and punched him. On the nose. I felt the bone crack under my fist and felt a perverse sense of glee.

"Lucy," Nicholas growled, tugging me back, but I resisted.

"Don't you dare call them monsters," I sneered at him.

"You're human," the man stated, holding his nose protectively.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered sarcastically, "Come on Nicky, let's go."

I tugged him behind me, before pulling him closer to me. I heard a small gasp from Caleb Wild, and smirked. I raised my head and kissed Nicholas. His eyes closed and his hands moved around my waist, my arms winding around his neck. I shivered and pressed myself closer, savouring the taste of my boyfriend.

"Get a room," Connor grumbled.

I broke off, breathing heavily and turned back to go up the stairs, ignoring the outraged old man and his irrational hatred of my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate school. Enough said.**

I allowed myself to be pulled up the stairs by Lucy, her erratic heartbeat quickening my own, but I forced down the blood-hunger. She was still furious, blood pumping rapidly beneath her skin. I swallowed painfully.

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked, glancing at my face, "You look like you're in pain?"

"I'm fine," I lied, "Why are we in Connor's room?"

"Oops," she turned and pulled me outside, "I'm not thinking straight," She moved us back into the hallway and turned into my room, "That idiot has me all riled up!"

"I can tell," I muttered, "Did you have to break his nose?"

"He deserved it," she sniffed, remorse clearly not bothering her.

"And the kiss?"

She smiled slyly, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it

"Not the point Lucy," I sighed and gave it up for a lost cause, "What do you want to do?

"It's 10pm," she shrugged, "I'm going to sleep. You may be nocturnal, but at the moment I'm not. I have school tomorrow."

I groaned, "Don't remind me. It's going to be so dull here."

Her eyes softened, "Aw, that's so sweet. I'm staying behind at school for a music recital tomorrow night; it finishes at 7pm, would you like to pick me up so I can show off my super-hot boyfriend?"

"It would be my pleasure," I bowed mockingly, "Goodnight my lady,"

"Night Nicky," she replied, smirking as I gritted my teeth.

* * *

By the time I went downstairs again, Caleb Wild had left, and Hunter was in tears. Quinn looked murderous, but Logan and Sebastian were talking him down. I knew automatically what had happened.

"He disowned her," Kieran muttered to me unnecessarily to me, "Told her than once she came to her senses to see him, and not before."

"Poor girl," I murmured, "No wonder Quinn looks pissed."

"You've all been really nice," Hunter suddenly spoke up, "But I have to get back to the Academy, I only have a pass until eight pm."

"I'll take you," Quinn immediately offered.

"Logan will go with you," Helena ordered, "No offense Hunter, but it's better to be safe than sorry,"

"Nah, it's cool," the distraught girl shrugged, burying her pain, "I'd do the same." She turned to me, "Could you thank Lucy for breaking his nose?"

"No can do sorry," I replied, attempting to lighten the mood, "She's got a big enough head as it is!"

It worked. Everyone laughed.

* * *

I was oddly nervous as I waited to collect Lucy from her recital. I hadn't been able to get a ticket at such late notice, so I waited outside. The doors finally opened, and I dived into the throng to find my girlfriend. She was at the centre of her wide group of friends, and I marvelled at her ability to draw people to her. She was beautiful, yes, but that's not the only reason people flocked around her. She's bright, bubbly, clever, determined, loving and just incredible.

_I love you_, I thought. She glanced up and caught my eye. Her smile deepened into one of true happiness as she bounded forwards, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards her friends.

"Guys, this is Nicholas," she announced loudly, "Nick, these are my friends."

Conversation in the foyer dimmed, and nearly everyone's eyes fell on me. I raised an eyebrow at Lucy, who had the decency to blush.

"I may have told a few people about you," she defended, "So what?"

"Love you too Lucy," I slung an arm around her waist, "How about you tell me you friends names. Or are they just friend 1, friend 2 and so on?"

"Shut up," she grumbled, "That's Amy, Max, Daniel, Laura, Georgia, Katie, Lin, Braydn, Cameron, John, Kyle, Isaac and Marie."

The each nodded or waved as their name was called, and I did my best to commit all of them to memory.

"Can we ask you some questions," Amy asked. The girl was of medium height and build, with warm blue eyes and brown hair. She smiled shyly at me, "Lucy's told us about you, but very few specific details. We thought–,"

"We thought she was making it up," a thick necked and muscled guy growled menacingly at me, "Julian, Lucy's ex."

"Nick," I smirked at him, "Lucy's current."

"Anyway, Nick," Laura interrupted, "How did you two meet?"

"Our Moms are old friends," I said, "My family and I don't go out around town much, living so far away, but Lucy's known us as long as I can remember."

"We hated each other initially," Lucy laughed, face red as she remembered some of our arguments, "But now I can't imagine a life without him."

"Cute," Julian grunted, "How long have you been going out?"

"A few months," I lied, knowing that Lucy had broken up with Julian six months ago, "About four or five?"

"Five," Lucy corrected, "Don't we have to go Nicholas?"

"Oh yeah," I started, as though I'd just remembered something, "Solange wants to know how your recital went."

"Solange," Laura glanced at me in interest, "As in your best friend Lucy?"

"Yep," Lucy nodded, "Solange and Nick are siblings. We really have to go though."

"Ok, bye," they chorused.

"Bye," I replied, Lucy merely nodding her farewell, as I led her out to the car, "That was interesting."

"I can't believe Julian was such a jerk," she muttered, "You handled him well though."

"Please," I chuckled, getting into the driver's seat, "He's got nothing on me."

"Too right," Lucy laughed, "Home it is!"

* * *

Solange pounced on Lucy the minute we got home, and I found myself unoccupied for the time being. Moving up to my room, I pulled out the photograph I had of the two of us.

"I'm turning into such a sap," I muttered, "It's almost like being bloody Logan,"

I traced Lucy's face in the photo. She looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile.

"I meant to ask before," Lucy's voice startled me, "Could I have a copy of that photo?"

"Sure," I cleared my throat, "I'll copy one for you tonight. Have you had dinner?"

"Just making it," I noticed the bolognaise stains on her uniform, "Wanna come sit with me?"

"With pleasure,"


End file.
